


Young and in Love

by Stardreamt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Valentine Morgenstern and their love to the tune of I Like Me Better by Lauv





	Young and in Love

To be young and in love in New York City (New York City)  
To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me

Alec smiled over at his boyfriend as they strolled through the streets of New York. Valentine squeezed Alec’s hand.   
“I love you,” he said.  
Alec grinned at him. “I love you, too, hunnybun.”  
They walked hand in hand. Their palm sweat mingling ever so nicely. The cool breeze of the smoggy city floating through their knee-length, luscious locks of gorgeous, regal hair.   
Valentine smooched Alec on the cheek. “Let’s get some PIZZA.”   
“I love PIZZA,” Alec smiled.  
And so they got PIZZA together.

To be drunk and in love in New York City  
Midnight into morning coffee  
Burning through the hours talking

The loving couple were drunk in a coffee shop, not a coffee shop, THE coffee shop. PowerCouple Coffee™ (it was the New York branch because the power couple has franchised their coffee shop those business gods.)  
They talked with eachother until it was three (3) am. They talked about their favorite places to fish and their favorite places to clog and their favorite places to spit on leaves. Alec even told Valentine all of his secrets.

Stay awhile, stay awhile  
Stay here with me

Alec and Valentine were sitting on a park bench.  
“Move in with me,” Alec said.  
Valentine gasped daintily. “Really?”  
Alec nodded. “Of course.”  
Valentine cried out joyously and sobbed. “I WILL MOVE IN WITH YOU!”  
The two cried together in the park and watched two birds fight over a piece of bread and cried some more because it was just beautiful.   
“I love birds,” Alec cried.  
Valentine sniffled. “I love bread.”

I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause  
I like me better when

“We just fit together,” Alec said, “You know, like when I finally get the lid on a jar of sardines.”  
Valentine looked at Alec as if he were looking at an angel. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”  
“And when I’m with you,” Alec said, “I just like me better, you know?”  
“Same, bro,” Valentine said.  
“No bromo,” Alec said.  
Valentine wiped a tear from his manly eye. “No bromo, bro, full homo.”

THE END


End file.
